Thermal imaging cameras are used by firefighters or rescue teams in fires in buildings or to guide persons in dangerous situations. A temperature distribution is recorded with the thermal imaging camera by means of an infrared camera and converted into thermal image data. The thermal image data are transmitted to a display means and visually displayed there as a thermal image. Visibility is frequently greatly limited in a fire by the smoke generated, so that the thermal imaging camera is used as a visual aid.
A combination of a thermal imaging camera with a fire-extinguisher is known from DE 10 2004 030 986 A1. The thermal imaging camera is either connected detachably to the fire-extinguisher or the fire-extinguisher and the thermal imaging camera are located in a common housing, the optical axis of the thermal imaging camera extending essentially in parallel to the axis of the fire-extinguisher, in this case a water gun. The display means of the thermal imaging camera is arranged here such that the firefighter can see it directly, and a handle, with which the thermal imaging camera and the fire-extinguisher can be aimed at the target, is located under the thermal imaging camera.
The prior-art thermal imaging camera is used as a mobile camera, so that an energy source, for example, a battery pack, or a battery, must be carried along for the operation. Since the energy source cannot normally be replaced or recharged during the use of the thermal imaging camera, the greatest possible depletion of the existing energy reserve is necessary to make it possible to use the thermal imaging camera during longer use times as well.